Frappucino Kisses
by abstractwhisk
Summary: Bumlets would have been able to imagine some modern poet in the corner, reciting lines that fell on uneven beats, accentuated by the odd tap of a conga, or the light strumming of a stringed bass. This was just that sort of that place...fluff slash Swumlet


**Disclaimer: I do not own Starbucks or Newsies. **

**Warning: This contains slash. **

The door clanged against a small bell hanging above the frame as it opened, and a tinkling sound announced Bumlets' arrival. He paused briefly in the doorway to inhale the rich scent of brewing coffee.

Starbucks. The establishment on Bumlets' block was well his favorite. Earth tones of brown and pastel orange filled his view. Light music was playing in the background of the scattered customers'conversations. It wasn't crowded, but the air was warm, the mood relaxed. If he closed his eyes, Bumlets would have been able to imagine some modern poet in the corner, reciting lines that fell on uneven beats, accentuated by the odd tap of a conga, or the light strumming of a stringed bass. This was just that sort of that place… Starbucks.

Bumlets moved to the counter, dark hair hanging self-consciously in his face. He often told his hair it had no reason to be self-conscious. He was beautiful (Swifty had told him so), angular face and dark sparkling eyes. His hair hung all the same.

"The usual?" asked a cinnamon colored boy, working the counter. He gave Bumlets a friendly grin.

"'Course, Mush. And a caramel apple cider, too?" Bumlets returned with a smile. Mush nodded, ringing up the total and taking Bumlets' ten dollar bill. Bumlets dropped the change in the tip bucket.

"Try to stop Swifty from getting something too caffeinated when he gets here, would ya?" Bumlets requested when Mush finally passed him his drinks.

"Not much I can do," Mush pointed out, and Bumlets nodded.

"Try for me though. See you." Mush inclined his head as the other boy made his way to the metal spiral staircase in the back of the store. The extra seating downstairs wasn't often advertised; it was only the regulars that ever ventured below. When Bumlets reached the bottom of the stairs, he did a survey of the room. There were three others there, an older man with his laptop and two girls around Bumlets' age.

Ignoring the room's other occupants, Bumlets took a seat on the brown leather sofa in the far corner of the room. He sipped his iced caramel macchiato. The word macchiato danced on his tongue, like another beautiful coffee based language. Espresso, mocha, latte, he could go on. Starbucks. The name of the store didn't fit with those other words. Who the hell had thought up "Starbucks"?

Bumlets sat the cider down on the table and leaned back, closing his eyes. He brought his own drink to his lips, inhaling the warm aroma. The room was quiet, save for the murmur of voices and soft music. Everything was peaceful.

The chatting girls in the other corner finished their drinks and headed for the foot of the stairs. When theyreached it the sound of tapping footfalls filled the room as a thin Asian boy ran down the metal steps.

"Sorry!" He skidded between the girls, his momentum carrying him faster than he'd apparently expected. He stumbled to a stop, drink sloshing in its cup as he regained his balance. Bumlets barely suppressed a grin at his boyfriend's antics.

"When will you learn that it's a bad idea to run town those stairs?" he asked as Swifty sat beside him.

"I didn't _mean_ to," Swifty replied defensively. "It just sort of happened." He was dressed in his track outfit, the beads of sweat still glistening on his brow.

"How was your run?" Bumlets asked, raising his drink to his lips.

"Beat my time," Swifty grinned. "I'm totally winning this race. I can _feel_ it." The Latino boy grinned at his enthusiasm, before registering the drink in Swifty's hand.

"What's that?" Bumlets asked, eyes narrowing. Swifty ignored his accusing gaze.

"Nothing," he answered quickly.

"You said not to let you have any caffeine during training. It messes with your sleep cycle or something!" Bumlets made a grab for the cup, but Swifty held it aloft.

"But it's an espresso frappucino! I've been keeping off it!" Swifty pointed out. Bumlets finally succeeded in grabbing the drink, and tossed it into a nearby trashcan before his boyfriend could protest. Swifty glared at him, but Bumlets just offered him the apple cider. It was for Swifty's own good.

"I love you." Bumlets kissed Swifty on the cheek, pressing the drink into his boyfriend's hand. Swifty continued to glare, though he accepted the drink. Apple cider was apparently better than nothing, in his opinion. Shifting closer, Bumlets intertwined his fingers with Swifty's. The Asian boy avoided his eyes.

"Don't be mad," Bumlets murmured. "You told me to do that. You want to win." Swifty stuck out his lower lip and Bumlets squeezed his hand.

"Swi-ift," Bumlets' tone was playfully whiney."Pouting is unbecoming."

Swifty considered that for a moment. He took a drink of cider, made a face (no doubt, purely for Bumlets' benefit), and deposited the cup on the table. His boyfriend watched with mild amusement, wondering what Swifty's next move would be. When the other boy began staring at him intently, Bumlets became a bit unnerved. He set his own drink down.

"What's that look fo-" He was cut off mid-sentence by an assault on his lips. Considering his boyfriend had just been unhappy with him, Bumlets was surprised and rather pleased by the sudden turn of events.

Swifty deepened the kiss, pressing harder against Bumlets as their tongues met, before moving on to explore each other's moths. Bumlets began to turn on the couch, so that he wouldn't have to remain turned round, but Swifty stopped him by moving to straddle Bumlets, a knee on either side of the surprised boy's thighs. Swifty's hands began to roam across Bumlets' arms and back as they continued to kiss. He rubbed between his shoulder blades, eliciting a soft moan from the boy underneath him, before tangling his hands in Bumlets' dark hair.

Bumlets opened his eyes and looked past his doting boyfriend. The man with the laptop was still in the room, though thankfully his back was to the couple. Returning his full attention to the boy on top of him, Bumlets drew in a sharp breath as Swifty jammed a hand down his pants.

"What are you doing?" Bumlets hissed, eyes wide with surprise. Swifty grinned.

"You're making it up to me," he replied simply, unzipping Bumlets' fly and beginning to work on the button of his jeans, one handed. "For throwing away my drink."

"Swift we're in _public_!" Bumlets pointed out, keeping his voice low. He grabbed his boyfriend's wrists, pulling his hands to chest height. "I love you, but no."

Swifty sat back, his weight on Bumlets' knees. His happy exterior collapsed and he suddenly looked very weary. Looking his boyfriend in the eye, Swifty sighed.

"Bumlets, I'm stressed. I'm tired. I never see you these days, and I love you. Pleeeease?"

"What would you have me do?" Bumlets asked quietly. Swifty grinned.

"There's a bathroom on the other side of this room."

"It's a good thing you're so damn cute," Bumlets grumbled, as he allowed Swifty to pull him to his feet. Bumlets cast the older man an apologetic smile as they disappeared into the bathroom.

With Swifty by his side, Bumlets' hair had no reason to be self-conscious. The stringed bass could play in the corner all night long and it wouldn't matter. That afternoon, they were the hot ones there, not the coffee.

**A/N: I think I like how this turned out, being my first attempt at Swifty/Bumlets. It went well, don't you think? (For those of you interested, the name Starbucks came from Moby-Dick, the first mate Starbucks. According to Wikipedia…) Betaed by AngelicToxin****. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Starbucks or Newsies. Or Moby-Dick, if you were wondering. **


End file.
